


You Got Me Floored

by meananimagus



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 21:32:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meananimagus/pseuds/meananimagus
Summary: The four times Seokmin found Soonyoung cute and the last time he realized he wanted to make the older his.





	You Got Me Floored

1\. Soonyoung's a little idiot and Seokmin doesn't mind.

Another day of hard rainfall and Seokmin cursed himself for not bringing an umbrella despite hearing the forecast last night that the weather won't be really nice for today. He slipped on his hoodie jacket and started sprinting out of the university, and bolting inside the coffee shop across the street, shoes soaked and clothes mildly dripping rainwaters against the floor. Clicking his tongue, he made his way to the counter. Not lifting his gaze up from taking bills from his wallet, he spoke his usual order of a vanilla latte to the guy standing behind it. He noticed the guy didn't even move from his spot and that's when he looked up, realizing who it was. Kwon Soonyoung, the guy from his Calculus subject who accidentally confessed to him that he likes him. Seokmin smirked iternally, the older stiff.

"I changed my mind." He leaned forward the counter, his palms gripping at the sharp edge, supporting his body as he stared closely at the frozen male. "Perhaps you could make it two and bring it to me yourself and maybe we could talk about us, what do you say?"

Soonyoung's breath hitched and the lump from his throat moved harshly by his strong gulp. Seokmin felt proud of himself for giving off that kind of effect to him. He pulled away and threw the male a flirtatious wink before walking off and sitting on his usual spot in the shop.

He watched as Soonyoung moved robotically and he squeaked inside for how adorable he looked. At that moment, he felt his heart skip a beat.

2\. Soonyoung is a stuttering mess

"I.. I.. s-sorry, Ididntseeyou!" Soonyoung blurted out, screaming right in front of Seokmin, showering his face with his saliva before sliding off beside him and standing up. Then he ran so fast he could make The Flash lose it's fame. Seokmin chuckled as he sat up, still on the floor from where they both stumbled.

Seokmin was walking to his first class when he saw Soonyoung holding a heavy pile of books with his hands and he attempted to help him, but as soon as Soonyoung heard his voice, he tripped over his own feet, all the books flying everywhere but before he fell to the floor, Seokmin catched him in his arms which resulted his back pressed on the cold floor and Soonyoung blushing hard on top of him. Their faces close and he could feel Soonyoung's breath fanning over his own.

He grinned as he played the incident over and over his mind, not even bothering to stand up. Students walking around the hallway shooting him weird looks as if he's already gone completely insane.

3\. Seokmin smiled and Soonyoung had a cardiac arrest.

Seokmin knows. He knows that whenever it's basketball practice, his cute not-so-fanboy will be watching, lowkey hiding and embarrassed to show himself. Seokmin never called him out but he would admit, he feels a surge of happiness amd inspiration inside him everytime he catches a glimpse of the older's head peeking out from behind of the bleachers. He would always giggle to himself because the older's undeniably very very cute and he's melting.

But this one time, Seokmin could no longer hold the urge to not let Soonyoung know that he noticed his presence and before he threw the ball, in his hands, to the ring from accross the court, he flashed the older a blinding smile. Soonyoung flustered, tried to runaway but once again, tripped against one of the bleachers and fell on the floor, face first. He was motionless for a few minutes until Seokmin came to him and helped him get to his own feet. Just then, Soonyoung died.

Seokmin held the older on his shoulders and fixed his hair covering his eyes, messily. The older was just staring at him, as always, stiff. He studied the male's body for possible bruises and stopped when his eyes caught Soonyoung's. And he realized he's fucked.

4\. Soonyoung's a chicken and Seokmin decides he should always do the first move or else nothing is going to happen. 

Finals are coming up next week and Seokmin's grades aren't doing well. It's not that he's not an intelligent student, he just tends to procrastinate all the time and his slacking off ends up of his works being forgotten until the day of their deadline. He hates himself for that. So today, he decides to make himself a bit productive as he stride his way to the school's library. He was standing behind one of the shelves, searching for the History book he needs when he heard whispering voices. He wasn't planning to eavesdrop but the voice after came too familiar he felt his organs jumped.

"I can't.." It barely came as a whisper. "I am just a nobody, he would certainly reject me"

Seokmin sighed and showed himself from the two male talking at the other side of the shelf. Soonyoung gasped loudly while Seungkwan's eyes widened. He stopped on his tracks when he reached the older, taking the male's phone from his jeans backpocket and typing in his number, luckily the older doesn't put a passcode lock. He gave it back to the stilled male and spoke.

"Saturday morning, at the park near from here. 10am. It's a date."

5\. Soonyoung and Seokmin are both smitten (and in love with each other)

Lunchbell rang. Soonyoung stood up, picking up his bag and went out to the floor. But before he stepped out, his bag was snatched from his grip and a smile that could make him lose his breath appeared.

"What do you want for lunch?" Seokmin asked him, grinning as he took his hand, intertwing his fingers with his own when they started walking.

"I've got us lunchboxes.." Soonyoung answered, smiling softly. Pointing at his bag now hanging over Seokmin's shoulder.

"You cooked?"

"I asked Mingyu to. You know I'm a disaster in kitchen" Soonyoung pouted and Seokmin pulled him to stop walking. Soonyoung raised a brow at him, confused.

"Hyung... can I kiss you?"

It's been a month, a month since the date, and a week since they became together. It wasn't easy. With Soonyoung always embarrassed and shy around him. But, finally, the getting to know phase was gone but the butterflies are still there.

Soonyoung didn't answer but reached for the younger's collars, pulling him in until their lips are brushing. Seokmin smiled before closing the gap and claimed the male's lips. The world stopped for the both male, but they don't care if everything behind them falls apart. The kiss could make them live for centuries.


End file.
